Warrior Cats: Darkness rising
by Warrior Leafwhirl
Summary: Danger is rising for Firestar and his clan while Sol is leading Shadowclan. Cats mysteriously murdered, fights getting aroused. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

Firestar

shot through the brittle leaf-bare frosted brambles after a fine juicy rabbit. The white, swirling snow clouded his vision making him see only inches in front nose . Dodging each leafless tree by a whisker he closed the gap between himself and the prey with bounding leaps.

Relying more on his sense of smell rather than his vision he prepared to pounce. In one swift fluid motion he launched into the air, from the ground with his powerful hind legs and pinned his prey to the ground, and with a nip to the neck it was dead.

Pricking his ears and turning his head as he heard pounding paws, he picked up the rest of the patrols scents; he realized they were mingled with fear. Brackenfur, Sandstrom, Cloudtail and Cloudtail's former apprentice Cinderheart. Firestar narrowed his eyes and dropped his prey as the bracken rustled and Cloudtail hurtled out with his tail trailing behind him, and the rest of the petrol hard on his paws, he skidded to a halt a mouse-length in front of him, his eyes blazing with fear and fury. "Cloudtail… What is it?" Firestar asked urgently. Before Cloudtail could even stutter Branckenfur who failed to remain calm shouted, "It's Shadowclan! The whole of them! Their going to raid the camp!"

Firestar's ears instantly flattened and lashed his tail. Cold fury surged through his veins. His lip curled up in the beginnings of a snarl. "Well did you send someone?" He spat to no cat in particular. Brackenfur's fur bristled and flattened his ears lashing his tail while meowing trying to keep calm, "Of course I did! I sent Hollyleaf to warn Brambleclaw!"

Firestar left Brambleclaw in charge when he was out on patrols or doing serious tasks.

"This is all Sol's fault! Their lack of Starclan reliance, and disbelief of the warrior code may of as well turned them into rouges!" Sandstorm added, uncharacteristically aggressive.

"Well why are we all gossiping like nursing queens? Let's get back to camp!" Firestar ordered.

With Firestar in the lead they dashed and swerved through Thunderclan territory. It seemed like less than a heartbeat as the thorn barrier came into view, Firestar observed it was flattened, and above that he heard the screeching of fighting cats and the rank scent of ShadowClan. Firestar was determined to let Shadowclan and Sol know that they could not mess with Thunderclan without getting severely wounded. He then let out a fearsome battle cry, and he and the patrol bolted into the writhing mass of fighting cats.


	2. Chapter 2

_Leafwhirl: Okay Firestar, after our tea and crumpets tell them the disclaimer!_

_Firestar: What disclaimer?_

_Leafwhirl: Ohmygosh! Okay these characters are Erin Hunters not mine!_

_Firestar: Oh that! Okay these chara-_

_Leafwhirl: I just told them that!Anyway I hope you like my stories, and please review cause I 3 reviews!_

_Firestar: Okay so as Leafwhirl said I hope you like my st-_

_Leafwhirl: Shutup!_

As Firestar and the patrol raced into the camp of fighting cats, there were already many motionless bodies laying upon the cold, hard Leaf-bare ground. Firestar's heart wretched when his eyes locked with the unmoving heap of dark brown tabby fur, laying in a pool of scarlet blood in the middle of the clearing. He maneuvered through the flailing paws and streaks of fur launching for the next victim as he raced toward his fallen clan mate. Dustpelt's glazed eyes gazed sightlessly at the darkening blue sky as blood drizzled from the long gash in his throat.

Firestar closed his eyes briefly while whispering, "May Starclan light your pa-" Firestar gave a grunt as he was bowled over, interrupting his statement. A strong, bloodstained ginger paw pinned him to the ground. Rowanclaw! Rowanclaw drew his lips back in a sneer revealing rows of thorn-sharp teeth, "Ah, the great Thunderclan leader! A kitty pet at that! Weakening your precious clan by taking in loners! Thinking he's too good for the warrior code… Oh…" He added, bending his head till his lips were next to Firestar's ear, he meowed no louder than a whisper, "And I killed Dustpelt…"

Firestar's heart pumped with fury, and trailed off of Rowanclaw's additional stinging words, thinking, _" Filthy Rouge I'll make you regret saying and doing that!"_

To much of Rowanclaw's surprise Firestar battered his belly with unsheathed hooked claws throwing him off making him yelp like a kit that has lost it's mother. It took only seconds for Rowanclaw to recover; which was all Firestar needed. As Firestar leaped into the air his forepaw, which was unsheathed and raised, met with Rowanclaw's muzzle, causing deep long scratches down his face, dripping with blood. Firestar then twisted into the air to land squarely ontop of Rowanclaw's shoulders. He clawed Rowanclaw's back, while keeping hold by biting hard on his scruff. Rowanclaw released a throaty growled as he felt Firestar's claws hooking and ripping his flesh, blood running down his shoulders onto the ground from the wound. Rowanclaw bucked trying to throw Firestar off, but with no prevail.

Firestar felt satisfaction to soon however as Rowanclaw rolled on the round, driving the breath from Firestar. Rowanclaw then whipped around to pin Firestar to the ground once again. "This is going to end just as it started Firestar!" Rowanclaw threatened raising his paw to swipe his throat. Firestar, as Rowanclaw's paw came threateningly close swiped the paw pinning him down. Rowanclaw who had no expected that lost his balance and only managed to graze Firstar's cheek. Firestar regained his breath scrambling up. Firestar was prepared for Rowanclaw's next launch, Rowanclaw scrambled up quickly and hurtled toward Firestar who just in time curled his head toward his chest, and his head collided with Rowanclaw's chest making fly upside down over Firestar meeting a tree, and falling with a heavy thud.

Firestar cautiously turned to see Rowanclaw's motionless body. As he padded around him keeping his distance, he saw blood welling around a sharp tree branch protruding from his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

_Leafwhirl: Yea yea disclaimer is I don't own the characters yadda yadda._

_Firestar: Yeaaaaa. Hehe, while I am here I just wanna shout out to all my fans! I wa-_

_Leafwhirl: Your fans? I am the one who wrote the story! Soo What I have to say is-_

_Firestar: Please alow me. PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS! Oh yea and I wanna make a shoutout to... Hmmm so many people I wanna shout out to.. I am so popular..._

_Leafwhirl:Yeas sure you are you pr-_

_Firestar: Oh yea to Sol! Hello Sol! Screw you!_

_Sol: :'(_

Firestar gazed in horror, he had never meant to kill him! The wound was brutal, however Firestar could not break his brilliant, clouding emerald gaze from Rowanclaw's body. Crimson blood poured from the wounds Firestar had given him. As Firestar studied Rowanclaw's wounds, Firestar felt Rowanclaw's claw mark he had given him, give way to sharp pain and ache. Though Rowanclaw had not been his clan mate, he felt grief clouding his vision. It states in the warrior code that a warrior must not kill to prove a battle. _But it was an accident._ Firestar shot back at himself. Thoughts swirled in his mind, and as Firestar had a quarrel with himself he had been oblivious to the battle around him, and the soft paw steps approaching him.

"Ah, grieving? For a clan mate not even yours? How peculiar… But wise. Not to provoke another battle I presume?" A soft, wise voice with charm purred.

Firestar stumbled around to come whisker to whisker with Sol. Firestar instinctively unsheathed his claws, as he met the burning amber gaze of Sol. The sounds of battle came back to Firestar's sharp, flattened ears: screeches, taunts, claw scraping and yowling.

The fearsome sounds startled Firestar and his eyes became round with worry as he wearily scanned the clearing. Shadowclan and Thunderclan warriors were locked in battle on the Highledge, on the destroyed thorn barrier, or outside the dens; where the fearsome Shadowclan warriors had tried to enter the nursery or the elders' den. He tore his gaze away from the center of the clearing and gazed into the shadows where Graystripe was herding the queens with their kits and the elders' to safety; Mousefur with guiding the blind Longtail with her tail when Spiderleg yowled in agony as a Shadowclan warrior dragged him away under the bodies of battle hungry warriors. Jayfeather darted out of the shelter of the bushes to drag the injured Icecloud from the corner where her blood was drenching the plants around her, to be treated.

_There's nothing I can do,_ Firestar thought guiltily. _We must be losing.. But I can't take them away from camp. Shadowclan will claim it as their own._

Firestar felt Sol's penetrating gaze. "Traitor!" Firestar spat at him. Sol still remained calm while replying, "I am nothing of the sort. I never encouraged this battle or forced. I just said we should attack Thunderclan. And that was all that was said of the matter."

Firestar glared at him, his hackles raising. "How dare you even bring up the idea! You shall pay!" Sol bristled and his tail shot up fluffed out, but less than a heartbeat later he was again clam and narrowed his eyes, as if regretting letting his temper slip.

"Firestar, I really do not want to get my paws dirty." And with that he bounded away in the shadows of battle, but less than a minute later he leaped gracefully ontop of the Highledge, where the fighting cats had tumbled down the rocky slope. He surveyed the fighting cats with cold amusement glittering in his eyes.

He darted into battle, about to make Sol regret coming into the forest. When he was a mouse-length from leaping a ruffled pelt of solid brown bundled into his side, making him crumple to the ground. Oakfur!


	4. Chapter 4

Firestar flipped the strong, but small ShadowClan warrior off with a single thrust from his well-muscled hind legs. When Oakfur regained his balance his tail stuck straight up like a twig with ruffled fur when he warily gazed into Firestar's menacing snarling face, daring him to attack again. When Oakfur had cowardly retreated into battle Firestar felt the sore pain of the deep wounds he had not yet licked clean. He was now breathing heavily since Oakfur had restratched his scratches. Blood was now rhythmically drizzling out. He had lost a lot of blood already in this battle, of which the sounds were quickly fading.

Firestar fell to the ground, with blood pooling around him. He felt teeth meet his scruff, and drag him away toward the Medicine den, he guessed as the scents of herbs wreathed around him, as well as the achingly familiar smell of the medicine cat moons ago named Spottedleaf. _"My love" _Spottedleaf whispered, _"You will be fine. Jayfeather is a destined medicine cat. You will not loose this life.. Yet."_ Spottedleaf's reassurance ringed in his ears, as her sweet scent faded.

"No… Don't leave me.." Firestar whispered. He reopened has eyes with much effort, to see Jayfeather laying down the leaf wrap he had gotten from his medicine store and staring quizzically at him through blind blue eyes. "See I told you! He has lost a lot of blood Jayfeather! It must be getting to his head!"

Firestar just realized another scent was with Jayfeather and the herbs. Sandstorm paced back and forward nervously. Many laced scratched were visible through her pelt, all dripping with blood. "Please Sandstorm. I know what I am doing. He will not lose this life. At least not if I can help it." Jayfeather said, with an edge to him mew. Jayfeather bent his head to Firestar's gash in his shoulder that was searing with pain, and sniffed it. "Sandstorm clean his scratches while I get more herbs. I didn't know his wounds were that serious." Firestar could see through his blurry half closed gaze, that Jayfeather hadn't taken his eyes off of him till he went to the back of his store for his supplies. As they crossed paths Sandstorm, whose eyes were wide with worry muttered, "Not that serious!"

"You might as well clean your wounds too." Jayfeather called, but Sandstorm took no notice as she was engrossed with clean Firestar's wounds. As his mates gentle rasping tongue soothed some of his pain, he scented the air and other than the scents of battling cats outside of the medicine den, to his surprise not other scent filled Jayfeather's den.

"Here Sandstorm chew up the marigold poultice, and when it is pulp smear it on his wounds like this." As Jayfeather demonstrated, Sandstorm gave a tiny nod and set to work. As some of the marigold poultice seeped into his wounds, it ceased most of his stinging, and he gave a sigh of relief, and as he did so he was now aware of the fierce battle provoked by Sol for his hunger of territory and power, blazing outside.

He scrambled to his paws, and Sandstorm jerked her head with shock. "Your okay! Thank StarClan! I thought you were about to loose a life!" She nuzzled him gently, as he purred and croaked, "Yes I am okay. But now I have to go stop Sol from destroying both clans!" Firestar raced toward the entrance just as Jayfeather blocked his way. "Stop!" He growled. "Your wounds are serious, and I am not done treating them. And other than that you cannot launch into battle once more! You lost a lot of blood so you need to rest.. And don't argue" Firestar began to protest as Jayfeather herded him into a nest. "There are plenty of strong warriors out there battling." He leaned closer to his ear. "Such as Lionblaze. He doesn't get hurt in battle remember? And he has probably sent many ShadowClan warriors barreling each other over trying to escape." He added with a purr. "And besides I have treated our warriors and all them were strong and ready to go, such as Icecloud." Firestar remembered the prophecy of the Three young cats destined to have power in their paws, They where Lionblaze, and Jayfeather but Hollyleaf has not shown any special powers. Firestar had decided to tell Lionblaze and Jayfeather about their powers earlier than he had predicted, but they had already known, however he had not talked to Hollyleaf since no powers had been revealed.

Firestar felt a little reassured as he thought of Lionblaze fighting, and he imagined him battling Sol, and with Jayfeather healing most everything would be okay.

As Sandstorm curled close to Firestar, her own wounds not yet clean Firestar heard a yowl all above others.

"RETREAT SHADOWCLAN RETREAT!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Leafwhirl: Okay now the next chapter will be reallly good okay?_

_Firestar: Whoo! That means ma smexy mate and I have a surprise waiting!_

_Leafwhirl: Shut up you nimrod! Don't give away to much!_

_Sandstorm throws up fist._

_Leafwhirl:... Okay then... Anyways, I know these things are short, so that means more chapters and more suspense._

_Firestar: That's a nice way of her saying, "'SO KEEP WATCH FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OR ELSE LOSERS!"'_

_Leafwhirl: Hahah, have you been reading my diary again Firestar?_

_Firestar: Hehe, yesh._

Firestar awoke as dawn light flitted through the lichen curtain, creating splashes of light upon his handsome flame colored coat. He gave a massive yawn, and stretched his forepaws till they trembled. He rose from his warm, comfortable nest, and arched his back in another luxurious stretch, his wounds almost healed completely, didn't bother him.

He exited his den to the cool morning chill of late leaf bare. His gaze scanned the clearing which was coming along nicely; the thorn barrier completed and as strong as ever, and the warriors' and apprentices' den only needed a few touch ups yet. Two sunrises ago, when the battle against Sol's need for territory extent, the warriors hadn't dared lay a claw on Firestar's den, strange, since they wanted to destroy everything else. But sadly, but luckily only Dustpelt and Spiderleg were lost in battle. And Mousewhisker was in Jayfeather's den with an infected scratch, but other than that all was great.

"Without any warning," Firestar spat to himself about the filthy ShadowClan; basically no better than rouges, as he spotted the dawn patrol group gathering in the clearing. "What a traitor.. Coming to ThunderClan.. Wanting to help at first, then goes to ShadowClan and launches an attack..… Though we did not welcome him, we did it-" "Without hospitality." Sandstorm, whose own battle wounds looked like light patterns through her fur, had slept in his den for the night and had been woken by his mumbling, added a matter of factly. She looked at him with clear green eyes, while he oppisite facial expression, glared at her through narrow emerald green eyes, angry at her for only speaking the truth aloud. "Oh!" She mewed with surprise, sounding as if she were glad to change the subject, looking a bit flustered. "It was Lionblaze that drove the ShadowClan rouges out," She spat as if it were mouse-bile. "He surprise attacked Sol, and obviously he didn't want to "get his paws dirty"" She said with mock.

"And so he released him, probably with a scratch or two, and Sol the scardey-cat told the rouges to retreat, and they did easily ,and with pleasure, to add, with their tails between their legs." She let out _mrrow_ of laughter. Firestar wondered who she heard this from, and as if she had read his mind she answered only heartbeats after his questioned thought, "Foxleap. Honestly Firestar don't look so surprised," She mewed as his mouth dropped and his eyes widened. "I know you well enough to know what you are think most of the time."

_Of course! I should of known Foxleap! He has always been a gossiper, for a tom that is. And plus I should go congratulate Lionblaze for winning the victory. _"I'll go thank Lionblaze." Sandstorm shouldered her way out of the den, toward the warriors den. "I wish you would stop reading my mind!" Firestar called, his eyes glittering with amusement. Sandstorm flicked her tail to acknowledge his statement.

He waited in the clearing till Sandstorm was done congratulating Lionblaze. "Sandstorm," He called as she padded out of the den, toward the fresh-kill pile, though as soon as she saw him, she padded in his direction. There was a taint of annoyance in her voice as she mewed, "Firestar, I'm so hungry I could eat a whole fox! So make it quick." Firestar narrowed his eyes in mischief while saying, "Now I'm the mind reader, because I was about to ask you to come hunting with me." Sandstorm flicked him with her tail, and agreed to go. Firestar told Brambleclaw who was just rising, with scratches decorating his pelt, that he was in charge while he and his mate went hunting.

"Let's go." He and Sandstorm went through the thorn barrier with twined tails.


End file.
